(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a card-shaped container that is formed to hold a plurality of elastic loops therein.
(2) Description of Related Art
Elastic loops have long been known in the art. By way of example, elastic loops are often considered rubber bands and used to hold items together. For example, rubber bands are typically associated with newspapers, as they hold the newspaper together and prevent it from becoming unraveled.
Expanding upon the rubber band concept, magicians have developed elastic loops that are barely visible and used for magic tricks. Such thin loops allow the magician to perform a variety of tricks while giving the appearance that no loop is present. For example, spreading the thin loop between two hands allows the magician to suspend an object thereon, while providing the illusion that the object is suspended mid air.
When storing such loops, they are typically placed in a box, purse, or other location that results in the loops becoming bunched up and otherwise disorganized. For example and as depicted in FIG. 1, Finn Jon had previously sold elastic loops 101 that were wrapped around a three-panel card 103 that is approximately 250 millimeters (mm) wide. As shown, a few loops 101 (such as 4 or 5) were wrapped around a middle panel 105, with a front panel 107 folding over the front of the loops 101 and a rear panel 109 folding over the back of the loops 101. There are a few distinct disadvantages to the prior art. First, the three panel card 103 is too long (i.e., it is 250 mm wide when opened and 90 mm wide when folded). Second, because of the multiple panels, it is difficult to remove the loops 101 from the three panel card 103 due to the wide front 107 or rear 109 panels. The action of removing the loops 101 from the three panel card 103 of the prior art can cause the loops to break (because they are very thin). Third, the card 103 of the prior art does not have any notches to separate the loops 101, which causes them to become tangled with one another. Fourth, the size of the prior art card 103 is too wide to fit easily within a wallet and, if forcefully put into the wallet, the loops 101 will suffer friction-caused breakage when the wallet is sat on because the loops 101 are not stabilized on the card 103. Fifth, if the prior art card 103 is put forcefully into a wallet, the card 103 will get worn and lose stiffness, which makes it more difficult to remove the loops 101 from the card. Finally, the card 103 is too tall in that it is formed of a dimension so that the loops 101 are stretched tight around the card; however, because the loops 101 are stretched when on the card 103, they become stretched-out over time and lose their elasticity, strength, and effectiveness.
As can be appreciated, due to the illusory nature of their business, it is desirable for magicians to be able to withdraw the barely visible elastic loop without much detection. In the very least, such magicians would need a convenient container to hold the loops in a convenient and organized manner. While the prior art is a simple card that allows loops to be positioned around it, the prior art does not enable for easy concealment within a wallet, nor does it allow for the loops to be safely stored to reduce breakage of the loops.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a small and convenient sheet for safely holding elastic loops thereon. The present invention fulfills such a need.